With the advancement of modern electronic technologies, the display panel of display device may incorporate additional structures to support more functions. For example, touch control structure may be incorporated to support touch control function to provide users with application convenience.
Currently, to reduce the thickness of display panel and support touch control function at the same time, touch control structure is often integrated into display panel. When the capacitive touch control structure is used, the touch control electrodes of the capacitive touch control structure may be directly formed on the same substrate as the display structure. However, such configuration may cause certain issues. The peripheral region that surrounds the display region on the substrate may be configured with circuits and wirings for the display structure. In addition, the driver circuits and wirings for the touch control structure may also be configured in the same peripheral region. Thus, the circuit and wiring configuration in the peripheral region may become a challenge and may jeopardize display product reliability.
The disclosed integrated touch control display panel and touch display device are directed to solve one or more problems in the art.